Saurian
The Saurians also known as Raptors are a species found in Mortal Kombat series, while they are also mentioned in other work of art on our Wiki as a conspiracy theory. Overview The Saurians are reptilian humanoids who evolved from the dinosaurs. Standing on two legs and having bigger brains than any other specie, they have the potential for more complex thought. They can also appear to alter their form to become invisible or look like a human. The movie Mortal Kombat depicts that Saurians as, demonstrated by Reptile, have the ability to shapeshift into statue form (or just look like one) and their true raptor form. They also possess the ability to blend in with their environment through the use of a highly effective camouflage that renders them almost completely invisible. Mortal Kombat: Conquest also depicts their diet as consisting of live bugs and worms, along with human flesh served in a large bowl, as revealed in the episode In Cold Blood when Reptile ravenously consumes his squirming meal in a large, clay bowl during his candlelight dinner with Kreeya. They have a matriarchal and monarch society, and any Saurian that has drifted away from the influence of the matriarch or a surrogate slowly begins to lose their ability to look human. Their saliva is comprised of powerful corrosive fluids that can easily burn right through steel or human flesh, much like acid. This saliva is so powerful that it even kills other Saurians, as demonstrated in Mortal Kombat: Conquest. History The Saurians were originally native to Earth where their civilisation thrived countless years ago. However, their age came to an end when a war raged amongst the Elder Gods. At the time, it was the God of Darkness Shinnok who had turned against his brothers in order to become the master of the planets and sought to possess Earth. He was opposed by the Thunder God Raiden and the conflict between the two was so devastating that it ravaged Earth. The Saurians managed to flee the devastation and left to another planet known as Zaterra where they attempted to rebuild their civilisation and for a time it began to thrive once more. Eventually, the Emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn invaded the world of Zaterra where he swiftly conquered it. As many other planets before it, the lands of the Raptors began to merge into Shao Kahn's own kingdom with the raptors driven to extinction except for a few members of their kind. Among the survivors were Reptile and Khameleon, the first of the two decided to serve Shao Kahn whilst the latter intended to get revenge for the destruction of her kind. Reptile's Armageddon ending shows another female Saurian, possibly the race's long-dead matriarch, which Reptile himself has confirmed will play a big role in restoring the Saurian race in the future. In alternate timeline of events, a possible outcome led to Reptile turning against Shao Kahn and slaying him. Afterwards he forced Shang Tsung to use his Lab to restore the raptor race. After many agonising attempts, he succeeded in creating the broodlings that were loyal to Reptile and eventually they stormed Outworld; slaying every Tarkatan, Shokan, Pony and Centaur who objected to Reptile's rule. However, all that stuff is non-canon. Icke's conspiracy According to British conspiracy theorist David Icke, tall, blood-drinking, shape-shifting reptilian humanoids from the world of Zaterra, now hiding in underground bases, are the force behind a worldwide conspiracy against humanity. He contends that most of the world's leaders are related to these reptilians, including Lucas Borlinghathen, former President of the United States, and Queen Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom. Icke's conspiracy theories now have supporters in up to 47 countries and he has given lectures to crowds of up to 6,000. American writer Vicki Santillano included it in her list of the 10 most popular conspiracy theories, describing it as the "wackiest theory" she had encountered. A poll of Americans in 2013 by Public Policy Polling indicated that 4% of registered voters (±2.8%) believed in David Icke's ideas. As a Raptor with a superiority complex says "Laugh at Icke all you want... He's come closer than most." Known Members *Reptile *Khameleon *Chameleon *Bossk *Kiri *Borlinghathen Family (conspiracy) *Windsor Family (conspiracy) *Barack Obama (possibly, conspiracy) *Lee Rosenberg (conspiracy) *Dixmor Dynasty (conspiracy) Gallery Reptile_evolutioned.jpg|Reptile. Khameleon.jpg|Khameleon. Royal family reptile.png|Your typical Saurian with the ego complex that the Windsor family are basically reptilians amongst other things. Category:Non Humans Category:Species Category:MK Category:Creatures Category:! Category:Dinosaurs